


Fall

by Sasshii



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/pseuds/Sasshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumi's never hated Yuka despite the fact that she “stole” Yuria away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Her laugh. Her voice. Her smile. Her lips. Her everything. Kumi loved everything about Yuria. The way her voice slightly squeaked when she talked about something that excited her. The adorable way her face scrunched up when she worked on a particularly difficult math problem. How warm her hand felt in Kumi's. How one smile could send Kumi's heart into somersaults.  

Kumi smiled softly to herself as she watched the girl sitting across from her. Yuria looked up from the ice cream that she was previously preoccupied with and smiled back at Kumi before returning her attention to eating the frozen dessert. “Yuria?”

“Hm? What is it Kumi?” Yuria asked looking back up at the other girl with questioning eyes. 

“I-uh...” Kumi shifted her eyes around the shop nervously as she felt the other girl's eyes on her, “you look uh, really nice today.” She finished lamely. 'I'm so dumb! What the hell kind of compliment was that?' Kumi yelled to herself in her head.

The younger girl giggled and leaned her head on her hand gazing up at the older girl, “You're so cute, Kuuchan.” Yuria said teasingly dragging out the syllables in the other girl's name. 

Kumi widened her eyes and hastily stuffed a large bite of ice cream into her mouth. She instantly regretted the decision when the brain freeze took effect. The short haired girl made a weird face and let out a pained noise. 

Yuria laughed and waited for the other girl to recover before pointing to the corner of Kumi's mouth, “You still have some ice cream right there.” She said, grabbing a tissue, moving closer and wiping away the cream from the side of the blushing girls face.

“T-Thank you.” Kumi stammered feeling the heat rising up in her face. “Yuria, I-” Kumi started but was cut off by the loud, cheerful tone of Yuria's phone signaling a new message. 

“Ah, it's Yuka.” Yuria said excited and quickly opened the message, her entire face lighting up. Kumi watched as Yuria's eyes scanned through the message, her smile growing bigger with every second that passed. “I'm sorry, Kuuchan. Yuka asked if I wanted to go on a date with her now. You don't mind do you?” 

Kumi cleared her throat, “No, I don't mind at all. She is your girlfriend after all.” She answered forcing a smile and making a shooing notion towards the door. 

Yuria smiled brightly at the older girl and quickly threw on her coat. “Thank you so much, Kuuchan. I swear I'll make it up to you! I'll take you out for ramen soon!” The long haired girl promised, giving Kumi a quick hug before running out the door. 

The short haired girl let her smile fall as soon as she watched the other girl leave the shop. Kumi let out a loud sigh and mixed around the now melted ice cream in her bowl with her plastic spoon. Kumi loved everything about Yuria, but sometimes she really hated how hard Yuria made her fall for her. 

______________

Kumi's never hated Yuka despite the fact that she “stole” Yuria away from her. It was the opposite really, Kumi actually liked talking to Yuka and she was content with the two of them dating as long as Yuka treated her best friend right. However, when Kumi was holding the sobbing mess of her best friend in her arms, she decided to immediately reverse the positive opinion she had on Yuka.

Kumi laid in bed staring up at the white ceiling. It was another sleepless night for the short haired girl. She breathed in deeply before rolling over and groaning into her pillow. She hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks. Not when her childhood friend was constantly running through her thoughts. “Ah, I want to see her.” Kumi whispered to herself, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. 

The loud shrill of Kumi's ring tone interrupted her thoughts, the black haired girl shot up from her bed and clumsily reached for her phone that was resting on her night stand. Yuria's name blinked repeatedly on the incoming call screen and Kumi hurriedly pressed the button to accept the call.  “Hello?” Silence. “Yuria?” 

Kumi heard muffled sounds in the background for a few seconds before Yuria's voice spoke through the speakers, “K-Kumi.” 

The short haired girl knew something was wrong as soon as she heard the tone of her friend's voice. “Yuria, what's wrong?” She asked worriedly.

“I know it's late right now, but can I come over? I need you.” Yuria responded her voice shaking. 

“Yeah, of course.” Kumi answered immediately getting up from her bed and walking out to the living room.

There was a couple more seconds of muffled sounds in the background before Yuria responded again, “Thank you.” She answered shortly before hanging up. Kumi set her phone down and sank down into the brown leather couch. She hardly had time to gather her thoughts before quiet knocks cut through the silence. 

Kumi quickly got up and threw open her door, “Yuria, are you alright?” the girl spewed out as soon as she opened the door. Instead of an answer, Kumi was greeted with the other girl throwing herself at her in a tight embrace. The older girl was surprised at first but eventually wrapped her arms around the crying girl. 

The two girls stayed in this position for a few minutes before Yuria broke away from the embrace. “Sorry for bothering you so late at night.” The girl apologized, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket. 

“It's alright, I was awake anyways.” Kumi reassured taking the long haired girl's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. 

“Yuka broke up with me.” Yuria said plainly, a new batch of tears falling down her face. “She said that she realized that all she really felt for me was just friendship.” 

Kumi glanced at the crying girl and felt the anger rise up in her. She clenched her fists tightly. That idiot. She never should have asked Yuria out if she wasn't sure about her feelings in the first place. “I'm sorry.” Kumi said, placing her hand on Yuria's cheek and tenderly brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes. Yuria closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Kumi.” Yuria breathed, opening her eyes and gazing up at the taller girl, her eyes serious. Kumi looked at the other girl curiously, Yuria hardly ever called her Kumi ever since they became close friends. 

“Yuria?” She questioned, dropping her hand from the other girl's face and letting it rest at her side again.

“Do you love me, Kumi?” Yuria asked softly, her gaze tense. 

Kumi felt her heart start to race, “O-of course I love you, you're my best friend.” She stammered, swallowing nervously. 

Yuria frowned slightly and moved closer towards the taller girl, Kumi tried to back up and inwardly groaned when her back hit the closed door preventing her from going  further. “That's not what I meant.” Yuria paused, still maintaining eye contact, “I meant, do you love me as more than a friend?” 

“I-I, uh.” It was getting difficult for Kumi to breath with the way that her heart beat violently against her chest and it didn't help that the distance between the two girls was close to none. 

“Answer the question, Kumi. Please tell me that I'm not wasting my time loving you.” Yuria pleaded, her eyes desperate. 

Kumi's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected confession. “Yuria.” Kumi mummered, “I love you.” As soon as the word's left her mouth, Yuria's lips were on hers. The older girl closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter girls waist and pulling her closer.

Yuria was the first one to break away from the kiss, breathing heavily she rested her head against Kumi's chest. “I love you, Kuuchan.” Yuria whispered. The taller girl smiled softly and lightly pressed a kiss against Yuria's forehead. 

Kumi's never hated Yuka. Right now, Kumi was a little grateful that Yuka threw Yuria back into her arms again. Kumi vowed that she would stop at nothing to piece back together Yuria's heart.


End file.
